One Boy's Love
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Yamato feels he has nothing to live for, or does he? Shounen-ai
1. The Introduction

Welcome, I am glad you have chosen to read this story. This is my first fanfic, and I hope to receive many reviews. I have re-written the story to cope with some the reviews I have gotten. If people read my story, then I will continue to update it. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
One Boy's love chapter 1:  
  
He finally woke up. Yamato never had a reason to wake up. He wanted to stay in bed and dream; dream of an easy, enjoyable, and valuable life, but instead had a difficult, hellish, and worthless reality. The tired boy got out of bed and head towards the bathroom. Yamato took a shower and went to his room and got dressed. He came out off his room in a school uniform and went towards the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" he said to his father, and little brother.  
  
"Morning" they all replied.  
  
Yamato sat down and examined his breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast. Yamato slowly ate the food, eventhough he was not hungry. The pretty-boy finished his breakfast, said good-bye, and began to leave.  
  
"Wait" said his father; "I'll drive you to school".  
  
Yamato agreed and they both left. In the car, Yamato only looked out the window with a depressed look.  
  
"Cheer up" said his father.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Yamato replied with a sadden tone.  
  
His father responded in a comforting tone "Who knows? Maybe today is the day you'll find a girlfriend".  
  
Yamato sighed, knowing that is what he wanted.  
  
They arrived at the school, and Yamato got out of the car. He walked toward the school knowing that this would be another day. Yamato went through the day at a slow pace. He never liked his first period class, English, because he was on the verge of failing, and never liked to read. His second period class, Math, was not much better. However, his third period class, Science, Yamato enjoyed for some reason. His forth period class was lunch. His fifth period class, French was hell to young Yamato. Sixth period, History, was somewhat enjoyable to him, although he was passing with a 'D'. His seventh period class, Physical Education was his favorite class.  
  
Around third period, Yamato began to ponder on why he was like this. He wondered if his life would get any better, or if his life would get any worse.  
  
"Why?" Yamato thought to himself. "Why must I continue to live. Every fucking day I come to school, but for what? An easier life later on? A successful career that I may never find? To me, all of life is useless. If I was to graduate from school and find a successful job, what's the point, I would just die someday. I shouldn't have to go through this hell every fucking day. I should just kill myself and get it all over with."  
  
During sixth period, the teacher was informed that their class would be getting a new student.  
  
Yamato said to himself sarcastically "Watch, this new student would be a beautiful girl, and we would like each other and go out. She would care for me with all her heart and would never allow me to hurt myself. She would give me a reason to live, and I'll probably wind up marrying her."  
  
"I wish my life could be that fulfilling, but it is nothing more than a fantasy" Yamato thought.  
  
The student entered the room, but Yamato's comment was false; it was a boy.  
  
Yamato could not believe what he was feeling. He never felt these feelings before, but he did not care. He was too focused on the beautiful boy that entered the room to even care. Yamato paid close attention to what the student's name was.  
  
"Taichi" he muttered to himself.  
  
The teacher told Taichi to sit across from Yamato. Yamato decided to introduce himself. Nervously, Yamato introduced himself to Taichi.  
  
The new student's only reply was "When I entered the classroom, you had your eyes locked on me, why".  
  
The nervous boy tried to give an answer, but could not. Taichi gave Yamato a strange look and faced the front of the class.  
  
When school ended, Yamato was surprised to see his father's car. The surprised boy walked towards the vehicle, and got in. The second his son entered the car, Yamato's father knew Yamato had a good day.  
  
Yamato's father asked "How was your day".  
  
Yamato responded "Great. Today I met this beautiful bo..." realizing what he was about to say "... girl".  
  
"That's great" replied his father. "Thinking of asking her out"?  
  
Yamato said "possibly".  
  
His father replied "if you do, I would enjoy meeting her".  
  
"Yeah, sure" Yamato responded in an unsteady tome.

The rest of the night, many questions ran through Yamato's head.  
  
"Is he gay? What is he like? Why does he make me feel this way? What makes him so special?" Yamato thought.  
  
He just thought about him, thinking of his beautiful body, his cute face, his smooth hair, his soft skin, his long legs... Yamato started to pleasure himself at the thought of Taichi. He moved his hand faster and faster at the thought of Taichi stripping for him. The lonely boy began to breathe heavy as Taichi wore less and less. Yamato began to moan at the thought of Taichi in his boxers. The sweaty boy would not stop for anything. Yamato was reaching his climax when Taichi was taking off his boxers. He could not hold it in anymore and climaxed with a loud moan. Yamato turned off the light, and went to sleep. 


	2. The Missing Love

I'm glad to see people reading and enjoying my story. I hope to see more people enjoying my story.  
  
One Boy's Love chapter 2:  
  
Yamato quickly woke up. For the first time, he was overjoyed to be going to school. Suddenly, Yamato felt he had a reason to live, thanks to a special young boy named Taichi. Although, he was a little worried knowing that he may never be able to be with Yamato, but for now, Yamato was happy just seeing him. The happy boy jumped out of bed, and took his usual shower. Yamato made sure he looked nice, so he dressed well, fixed his hair, and even put on a little cologne.  
  
Happily, Yamato made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning loving father, and sweet little brother" Yamato said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Seems like you had a wonderful night. Dream about that girl?" Yamato's father asked.  
  
"Uhh... you could say that" Yamato responded.  
  
"Since when did you find a girl?" Takeru asked.  
  
"A young, beautiful female" Yamato replied, saying the "fe" in "female" in a lighter voice.  
  
Takeru suspected something strange about Yamato but annoyed the feeling and continued to eat.  
  
"Goodbye" Yamato said, but his father stopped him and offered to take him to school.  
  
While in the car, Yamato's father asked Yamato "What is this girl like?"  
  
"I just met her yesterday, but she seems like a wonderful person" Yamato replied.  
  
"I hope to meet her one day" Yamato's father stated.  
  
"Don't worry, one day I hope he would be mine" Yamato recklessly said, as his father gave a puzzling look.  
  
"Shit!" silently muttered Yamato.  
  
"He?" questioned Yamato's father.  
  
"I... was trying to hold back a yawn and the "s" didn't come out clearly" Yamato responded.  
  
"Oh" stated his father.  
  
Yamato signed reliefly. Although, hearing what his father said next, stuck with him.  
  
"Good, I don't want you to become one of them".  
  
"One of them" echoed in Yamato's mind.  
  
Yamato's father dropped his son off at school and drove away.  
  
Yamato eagerly looked for Taichi but to no avail. The disappointed boy went to his first period class. Up towards fifth period class, Yamato continued to look for Taichi in all his classes and in the halls. Yamato did not find the boy but knew he had to be in sixth period. In sixth period, Yamato quickly sat down and looked around the room. Taichi never came, and Yamato became instantly depressed. The rest off the day moved at a slow pace.  
  
Yamato walked home slowly. When the depressed boy entered his house, Takeru greeted him delightfully, but Yamato gave a depressing reply.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Takeru.  
  
"The person didn't come to school today" Yamato responded.  
  
"Aww... you miss her already; that's so cute" Takeru said delightfully  
  
"Damn it Takeru" Yamato said to himself.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk" Yamato stated.  
  
"Let me come too" Takeru asked.  
  
"Why?" asked Yamato  
  
"I feel like taking a walk as well" responded Takeru.  
  
"Fine" Yamato said, and the two boy left the house.  
  
The two boys aimlessly wandered the streets.  
  
"What does this girl look like?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Why are you so interested about this person I like?" Yamato asked back.  
  
"I want to get to know my big brother better, that's all" Takeru answered.  
  
"Well..." not knowing what to say, Yamato answered the question with "she has a nice body, a pretty face, gleaming eyes..."  
  
"I see" Takeru interrupted.  
  
The two continued walking, and they walked into a food store.  
  
"I'll buy you something" said Yamato.  
  
As Yamato was paying for the items they were about to purchase, Yamato spotted someone who looked like Taichi. The now happy boy ran up to the person, only to see that it was not Taichi. Yamato, once again, became depressed, and him and Takeru left the store.  
  
Yamato sat alone in his bedroom. He began to think about Taichi, but not in a erotic way. He began to fantasize about the life him and Taichi could have together. He would think of asking him out, and having Taichi say "yes". Yamato wondered if they could have a strong relationship. Yamato also imagined what would happen if Taichi said "no". Would he return to his suicidal, worthless way he was once before? Yamato began to feel a tear forming and falling down his cheek. What if Taichi hated Yamato for loving him?  
  
"No!" Yamato said loudly. "He would have to say yes..." Yamato reached under his bed mattress reviling a knife "...or I'll use this knife to rid the pain".  
  
Yamato tried to fall asleep, but cried the whole night.  
  
The next day, Yamato lied in bed, wondering if he would see Taichi today. The lonely boy got out of bed, and took a shower. Yamato began to fantasize about Taichi surprising him in the shower. He imagined Taichi coming in from behind and began to put his arms around Yamato. Taichi began to kiss Yamato's neck, and start to feel Yamato's body. The two boys faced each other, and passionily kissed each other on the lips. Yamato felt a hand caressing him on the chest and slowly moved lower and lower...  
  
"Yamato!" someone shouted.  
  
The disturbed boy snapped out of his fantasy, and finished his shower. Yamato opened the door and saw his father.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in the shower for so long" his father asked.  
  
"Nothing..." replied Yamato.  
  
Yamato's father went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"He must come today" Yamato said to himself. Yamato slowly got dressed into his uniform and went towards the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" said Yamato.  
  
"Yamato, I want to talk to you" his father said.  
  
"Okay..." Yamato said in a nervous tone.  
  
"Last night, I heard you crying in your sleep. This hasn't been the first time I heard you crying. If there is anything wrong, I would do anything to make you feel better" Yamato's father stated  
  
Yamato not knowing what to say stood up, kissed his father on the cheek, and left.  
  
"I worry about that boy of mine" Yamato's father said to himself.  
  
Yamato walked to school by himself, hoping to meet Taichi. Yamato tried to spot Taichi in the group of student but to no success. Yamato began to worry that Taichi would not come to school today as well. Sixth period came, and Yamato grew tensions. The teacher closed the door, and Yamato bowed his head. "Once again" Yamato said to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. Just then, someone put their hand on Yamato's shoulder and said "cheer up". Yamato turned to face the boy and saw beautiful named Taichi. 


	3. The Confusing Day

Ah! The joys of undefinied boy love… 

One Boy's Love chapter 3: 

"Taichi!" Yamato loudly said as he went up to hug Taichi, but Taichi took a step back. 

"I'm glad to see that you are doing well" Taichi started "but were you that worried about me? We just met days ago, and you act like it's been 5 years." 

"I like to have strong relationships with all the people I meet" Yamato proclaimed. 

"Don't you think that is a little unsafe?" Taichi said. 

"Possibly" replied Yamato. 

The class continued and when the end of the period came, Yamato asked a question to Taichi. 

"Are you doing anything after school?" Yamato asked. 

"No, why?" Taichi responded. 

"I figured we could go out and see a movie" Yamato said. 

"I guess…" Taichi said in a uncomfortable tone. 

"Great!" Yamato stated "we could meet each other in front of the school." 

"Sure" said Taichi. 

The bell rang and the class was over. 

During seventh period, all Yamato could think about was Taichi. Yamato began to grow a little nervous thinking about Taichi during Physical Education. Yamato began to think about Taichi "beautiful body, cute face, soft…" 

"I must not" Yamato silently muttered. Knowing Yamato was in short gym shorts, he knew it was better not to think about Taichi's physical features. The bell rang and Yamato knew this day was going to be interesting. 

Yamato waited for Taichi in front of the school. After a couple of minutes, Yamato saw Taichi coming out of the school. Yamato quickly ran up to Taichi and asked if he was ready. 

"Yes" responded Taichi. 

The two boys left the school and walked towards the movie theater. While walking toward the movie theater, both the boys began to think. 

"Why did I say the movie theater" Yamato thought "it would of been better to take him for a walk. If we go t the movie, I know I would be temped to kiss him. It was stupid of me to say the movie theater, but yet, it could of been smart. I could get him sooner than I thought." 

"Why is he doing this" Taichi thought " we just met a couple of days ago, and he's acting like we been long-time friends." Taichi paused for a minute. "Is it possible that he likes me? I hope that's not the case. I wouldn't know what to do if a gay guy liked me." Taichi paused again. "Is he planning to do something to me in the movie theater?" 

The two boys reached the movie theater, gulped, and walked up to the box office. 

At the box office, Taichi asked Yamato what movie we wanted to see. 

"I don't care" replied Yamato. Taichi said something, but Yamato was not paying attention. Taichi received the tickets and the two boys entered the movie theater. Yamato followed Taichi, because he did not know where he was going. The two boys came to the movie room and walked in. They walked to the back of the room and sat next to each other. 

Yamato was wondering what to do next, while Taichi was waiting to see what Yamato did next. Yamato tried to watch the movie, but could not take his mind off Taichi. Yamato could not stay still know that a beautiful boy sat next to him. He could not contain himself any longer. Yamato took a deep breath, lean towards Taichi, and kissed him. 

Yamato coud not believe what he has done, and Taichi could not believe what was happening. The boys' soft lips connected and Yamato felt like othing could stop this. Yamato felt the kiss was too good for him. Suddenly, the boys' lips disconnected. 

Yamato looked towards Taichi and saw that he looked frighten. Taichi did not know how to respond to the kiss. In a way, he was happy and enjoyed the kiss; it felt like nothing could be better. Yet, Taichi was angry at the fact the Yamato was gay; Taichi always hated and despised gay people. Taichi could not figure out to be happy or angry at Yamato. 

The two boys got up and left during the middle of the movie. 

Outside the movie theater, Taichi talked with Yamato. 

"I could guess the reason of why you kissed me" Taichi proclaimed. 

Yamato put his hand towards his own neck and stared ito Taichi's eyes. 

"I just don't know if we can work together" Taichi began "I enjoyed the kiss…" Yamato's eyes began to widen "…but, I never liked gay people, and I'm not sure if I could live with myself for being one". 

Yamato remained quiet. 

"I'm going to need a little time to think about this…" Taichi started "…tomorrow, don't bother me. I need some time to think alone.When I'm ready, I'll give you an answer, but until then, don't talk to me." 

"Sure" Yamato said. 

The boys' back faced each other and walked away. 

Yamato walked home slowly. When Yamato entered his house, he saw his father and Takeru sitting in the kitchen. 

"Where were you?" Yamato's father asked. 

"I was at the movie theater" Yamato said. 

"Were you with anyone?" asked his father. 

"Yeah, I was with that girl" Yamato said, realizing he should not of. 

"Interesting…" claimed his father."did anything happen?" 

"Yeah I kissed her…" Yamato said "damn it, strike two" Yamato thought. 

Oh, that's pleasing" claimed his father. "I have been thinking…" his father started "you keep talking about this girl, but I don't even know her name." 

"Uhh…" Yamato said trying to think of the first female name that came to his mind "…Hikari" 

Takeru's eyes quickly grew. 

"Shit!" Yamato quietly said "Strike three". 

His ather gave Yamato a strange look, but did not do anything. Takeru, on the other hand, became concerned. 

After they ate, Takeru followed Yamato up to his room. 

"You know, my girlfriend's name is Hikari" Takeru began "which leads me to believe one of three things, it is a coincidence, it's somehow the same girl, or you are completely lying. I'm going with the third choice". 

"Why do you think I'm lying" Yamato asked. 

"You have been acting strange for the last few days" Takeru began to say "something tells me that it isn't a girl. I don't think you even like a girl. I think you turned into a fa…" 

"That's enough, Takeru" Yamato quickly said. 

"So, which is it? Takeru asked. 

"The first choice" Yamato said. 

"I don't believe you" Takeru proclaimed. 

"I never expected you to" Yamato claimed. 

Takeru got up and left Yamato's room. 

Yamato laid in his bed. He was thinking about Taichi. Yamato wondered if Taichi came to a decision. 

Meanwhile, in Taichi's room, the cute boy thought about Yamato. Taichi could not decide on what to do. It seems like he wants to be with Yamato, because he's one of the few people that made him happy.Although, Taichi knew he might not be able to accept himself for being gay. The two boys lied in bed staring at the ceiling. 

"Goodnight, Yamato" said Taichi. 

"Goodnight, Taichi" Yamato said. 


End file.
